


Your Songs Know What You Do In The Dark

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon’s on stage and Spencer’s at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Songs Know What You Do In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to themselves. Nothing I write about has actually happened. Except when it has. But I wouldn’t know.  
> Not betaed. 100 words can only mean about 99 mistakes, so I’ve risked it.  
> Title based on the Fall Out Boy-song, of course.

 

It is the first night of the tour. Brendon’s on stage and Spencer’s at home.

Spencer’s just about to decide which movie to watch. Or check his mails. Or –  
The doorbell rings. – Or go to open the door.

It’s Ryan.

“What –“

Ryan stands with hunched shoulders but his voice is firm. “You need distraction. It’s not healthy sitting in the dark, moping.”

“Why the fuck do you think you know how I feel?”

Ryan pushes past him, into the living room and sits down on the couch. “Because _I know_ how it is to not go on tour with Panic!.”


End file.
